


Two Different, Yet Same Souls

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020), Soul (2020)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: One step lead Joe Gardner being ripped away from his life long dream, and brought to heaven, where he couldn’t escape.But unknown to him, another soul has experienced something simular, but in a different way.
Relationships: Joe Gardner & Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Two Different, Yet Same Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, two Pixar films about death in the same year? Why not make a crossover fic!
> 
> Anyways, since I kinda disagree with the soul disgines Pixar choose, the souls change to their human forms in heaven in this fic :D
> 
> Enjoy!

The last thing Joe can remember before falling into that black hole was talking to a friend to arrange a hair cut.

All Joe remembered feeling was his head hitting hard on the bottom of the hole, before everything went black.

And that’s all he could see, black. Despite still falling to what looks like nowhere, the darkness is all the musician could see.

He suddenly stopt falling and hit the ground of the black realm, but Joe couldn’t feel any pain, let alone any feeling or touch. As if something just randomly blocks gravity or something.

Joe slowly got up, still questioning where the heck he is. And one look at his hand didn’t make it any better.

“What is-“ he let out, looking at his hands and foots as if they weren’t normal at all. They appear to have a mint green blue-ish tone, which isn’t normal at all. “What is this place...?”

Looking around the dark room one more time, Joe notices that he stands on some kind of path that would lead him somewhere, but he saw no one.

“Hello?” He called out, hoping that someone, anyone would tell him where he is. “Hello?”

Joe didn’t know how much time passed by before he saw three...creatures? They appear to have the same colors as he has. At least they are living beings.

As he approaches them, it became more clear that the three figures appear to be elderly people. Or at least seem like it.

“What’s your name, honey?” One of the three, who looked and sounded like a elderly woman, asked.

“I’m Joe.” Joe answered. “I just wanted to ask where we are.”

The three elderly looked at each other confused, as if it was the strangest thing they’ve ever heard.

“We are at our time for rest and peace.” The old woman explained. “This path will lead us to it.” It seems to get the message across Joe, as his expression turned into a shocked one. “It must’ve been sudden for ya.” She lastly said, before going on her way following the path again with the two other elderly.

Looking at the direction the three are going, Joe could clearly see a wide white portal at the end of the path, that would lead him to...heaven.

He stared at it for awhile, not being able to proces that he’s dead, or going to die.

It was when multiple people past him that the realization finally sank in.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Joe panicked. Not being able to think properly, he tried to get off of the path, but some kind of force field blocked him from doing that. “Help! I’m not done!”

The force field however, had other plans, as it straight up throws Joe in the white portal, not giving him another chance of escaping death.

•+•

It took Joe a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of heaven.

When he got up, he saw fluffy clouds of white, mint green, or blue colors. Joe has to admit that it looked quite peaceful.

All the people that where mint-green blue-ish blobs apparently have changed into their human forms. And looking at himself, Joe has as well.

But what caught his attention the most where all those people hugging and reuniting with their relatives and loved ones, ‘They look so happy...’ the former musician thought to himself.

It made Joe feel...quite lonely.

Everyone he knew is still alive, probably making the best of what they can. While he is all alone, unwillingly in heaven.

Joe didn’t really bother looking around what heaven looked like, as he found a empty light blue cloud to sit on. The only thing he wanted was to just live again, but that can’t happen anymore...

At this point, every second felt like it lasted a hour, while Joe looked at the bright, colorful sky of heaven, trying to think of something positive.

“Just arrived here?” Joe suddenly hears a male voice at his left ask him. The question didn’t sound offensive at all, but has more a curious tone to it.

Wanting to know who it is, Joe sat up and looked at his left, and was met with a guy sitting next to him on the same cloud. He didn’t expect the guy to have pointy ears at all. He clearly looked like he has to be from somewhere other then earth.

The only reply Joe could give was a sad nod.

“Sorry if I bothered you. I was just curious...” the pointy eared creature apologized.

“Don’t worry, it’s okey.” Joe reassured the creature.

Knowing that the (former?) human didn’t feel bothered with his presence, the pointy eared creature couldn’t stop another question on his mind.

“Known or sudden?” He asked.

It took Joe a few seconds to get what “Pointy Ears” ment by that question, but the former musician eventually understood the meaning.

“Sudden...” Joe answered with a sad tone in his voice. It made something in his gut or head let it all out, to share his story with someone. “Like, I finally got the chance to show what I can do, to bring out the real me in front of the world. But...” He thought of what to say next. “...now I never can...”

Saying the harsh reality of what happened to him hit much harder then Joe had expected, as he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

“That must be quite hard to deal with...” the other man responded, feeling a bit of guilt for asking his last question after the human just having arrived here. But also feeling some kind of understanding in the human’s story.

“I...never really got your name.” Joe said after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh, hehe, sorry for that.” The pointy eared creature responded, letting out a short goofy laugh. He offered a hand to introduce himself. “My name’s Wilden Lightfoot. Nice to meet you!”

Joe gladly took Wilden’s hand and shook it. “Joe Gardner.” The former musician introduced himself. “Nice to meet you as well.”

A short but comfortable silence followed again before Joe asked something this time.

“You don’t have to answer this, but...” He hesitated for a second before continuing. “How did you...come hear?”

The question surprised Wilden a bit. Well, more that someone actually asks him about it for the first time. But he feels that he gotta share something about him as well.

“Brain cancer...” the elf answered shortly.

His answer gave Joe quite a shock. More from the fact that the way Wilden died must’ve been full of suffering. The elf clearly could see it on the human’s face.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s okey to ask.” Wilden reassured his new friend. It seems to work, as Joe’s expression changed into a more calmer one.

“Wasn’t it...hard to deal with it?” The human asked, still with uncertainty in his voice.

“Of cours it was.” Wilden answered with all honesty. “But the most tears came from those around me.”

This send another shocker in Joe as he heard this.

“Please don’t tell me you have kids...” the human said with a trembling voice. It made him think of his middle school band class, what they must be thinking when they hear their band teacher is dead.

The male elf slowly nodded. “Yes, I have...”

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have said that!” Joe said with regret in his voice, but was quickly calmed down when Wilden gently put a hand on the human’s shoulder, telling him that it’s fine.

“Wanna hear something quite similar to your story?” The elf asked, to which the human nodded slowly. “When I was diagnosed, my wife was 2 months pregnant with my second son. During my diagnoses, I got to hear that I only had 6 months to live. So, I didn’t got the chance meeting him...” It honestly felt good to let it out for once, especially to someone who, to some degree, experienced the same thing. “Just like you, I also was hoping to at least live long enough to experience the things I truly wanted. But fate sometimes has different plans for you...”

After listening to what Wilden just told, Joe took the time to think about it. ‘It sounds so similar...’ he thought. ‘Sometimes, life does have different plans for you...’

They both sat with a comfortable silence hanging around them, both knowing that they had somewhat experienced the same thing. 

Both being ripped away from what they truly wanted by death.

But until their family arrive in the peaceful realm called heaven, they had each other to stick by.


End file.
